


Nerd

by bluester007



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, Fluff, M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluester007/pseuds/bluester007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt I found on tumblr:<br/>"Who in your otp waits at the airport for the other while holding a huge, bedazzled poster emblazoned with the word NERD."<br/>(link in notes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I found trolling through tumblr instead of writing that essay for my most important unit, because apparently I'm not good at adulting and being responsible for myself or whatever.  
> Prompt:  
> "Who in your otp waits at the airport for the other while holding a huge, bedazzled poster emblazoned with the word NERD."  
> From http://promptsblog.tumblr.com/post/131585544937/missblackstar1678-yes-yes-good-but-who-in-your#notes
> 
> Warning: it's late, I'm tired, and there's too much blood in my caffeine pipes. This fic is a piece of unedited crap.

Steve regrets not accepting Tony's offer to take his jet.

Usually, he prefers flying commercially. He likes being around the people – sure, they're usually impatient, grouchy assholes or screaming children, but it's the feeling of being around activity – of being around life – that appeals to him.

But there are 3 things private jets have that commercial airlines don’t, and they're the 3 things that have grated on his nerves for the past 36 hours: passengers that aren’t obscenely loud, service that’s actually, you know, _service_ , and a flight plan with no chance of delays.

The first he can usually ignore if it weren’t for the latter two. But a 7-hour delay on the ground, and a further hour in the air, circling the airport before landing, combined with a shortage of bottled water – _water_ – on the plane to help ease an ever-growing headache, has left Steve with absolutely no tolerance to deal obnoxious civilians.

He can’t wait to get home.

The seat belt sign turns off, and he’s on his feet in an instant, reaching for the overhead compartment where his bag is stashed. He’s well aware that he’s blocking the aisle, but he can’t bring himself to care; he can worry about being rude later, right now he _needs to get off this damned plane_.

He rushes through baggage claim and customs, only half aware of what he’s doing, before the door to arrivals is finally before him. He can already feel the tension easing from his back and shoulders at the though of who might be waiting for him on the other side.

When he finally makes it through, his bags dragging at his feet, he’s lost within a crowd of people, just as eager as he to get as far away from the airport as possible. He gently pushes through, somehow finding just enough patience to keep himself from bowling someone over. His eyes scan the room, looking for a familiar face, when he spots it.

There, not 10 metres to his left, is the most horrifyingly beautiful sight he’s ever had the privilege of. It’s a sign – a very _large_ sign – displaying, proudly, the word “NERD” in crude, bold, _glittered_ letters. _Glittered_. He doesn’t have to look to know who’s holding it, but he does anyway, and is greeted with the widest, smuggest grin that’s ever graced the face of Tony Stark.

Steve sighs heavily, closing his eyes for a moment. Then he pushes through the crowd towards Tony, trying his best to feel annoyed – but, really, he can’t because it’s the most _Tony_ thing (other than the man himself) he’s seen in a long time, and it feels so damn good.

When he reaches Tony, he cocks an eyebrow. “Really? Glitter?”

“Yep.”

Steve grins, then, so big and bright he feels his face might tear. He drops his bags and crushes Tony into his arms, the sign fluttering to the ground in a shower of glitter, and kisses Tony as though his life depends on it. He feels Tony’s arms snake around his neck, finger in his hair, pulling them closer together.

 _If this is what home feels like,_ he thinks, _then it was worth the wait._

When they pull apart, Tony’s smiling up at him.

“Miss me, Nerd?” he asks, eyes sparkling.

Steve buries his face in the crook of Tony’s neck, pressing his lips to the patch of exposed skin.

“Next time,” he murmurs, “I’m taking the jet.”

 


End file.
